The present invention relates to an adapter for coupling a camera with an endoscope at the ocular section thereof, more particularly to an adapter by which an endoscope of the type having no function of electric power-transmission to a camera to be coupled therewith, and a camera of the type adapted to receive electric power from an endoscope to which the camera is coupled, can be coupled in successful combination.
Endoscopes are widely used for the purpose of observing or examining inaccessible cavities of a human body or industrial apparatus which are impossible to be observed or examined directly from the outside. A camera is coupled to a endoscope to photograph an image formed by the endoscope, while visually observing the image. In order to allow a camera to be coupled to an endoscope, the endoscope has a mounting means such as bayonet pawls or screw threads at the rear end of the ocular section thereof.
There are two types of endoscopes on the market, one of which has a function of electric power-transmission to a camera including electric apparatus such as an electric shutter, and the other of which has no such function. On the other hand, there are also two types of cameras for endoscopes, one of which is adapted to receive electric power from the endoscope on which the camera is mounted, and the other of which has an electric power source built therein or a special electric power source unit externally thereof. The former endoscope has electric wires for power transmission in its flexible connector section connectable to an illuminating light source including an electric power source. One end of the respective wire is connected to a power output terminal disposed on a mounting plate of the ocular section of the endoscope, and the other end is connected to a power input terminal at the rear end of the flexible connector section. Connecting the endoscope at the rear end of the flexible connector section to the illumination light source unit, the electric power source is electrically connected to the power output terminals of the ocular section through the wires in the flexible section. This type of endscope is so designed as to be used with a camera which is adapted to receive electric power from the endoscope. Thus, upon connecting the camera to the endoscope, the contact between the output terminals of the endoscope and the input terminals of the camera provides the camera with electric power supply from the electric power source of the illuminating light source of the endoscope. As a result, the camera is made operative.
The latter type of camera, which has an electric power source included therein or a special electric power source externally thereof can be offered in combination with all types of endoscopes. On the other hand, the former type of camera, which is adapted to receive electric power from endoscopes, cannot be used in successful combination with endoscopes without electric wires therein.